All I Want For Christmas
by amberuni151
Summary: Riku wished Risa was never born. Now she and Dark have to team up to save Risa. Will they find romance along the way or will they hate each other and become bitter enemies? What if Krad were to interfere? Would they still be able to save Risa? DarkRikuKra


Dark wings unfolded into the night, the phantom thief was at it again, stealing one of the most famous art pictures known to man-kind; a portrait of Santa Clause himself. Dark swooped down onto the museum roof. He quickly, stealthily picked the lock on the museum's well guarded doors. He snuck into the room with the painting, no problem at all. Everyone had off from work today; it was Christmas Eve. Dark chuckled softly to himself. Christmas Eve, one year after another, always the same. His tamers would have the time of their lives at Christmas presents while he slept, feeling lonely and forgotten. But this year was different, he was determined to make it so. This year he truly wanted someone. This year he would win her heart. No, not steal, win it. To long he'd stolen things, just once, this thief wanted something given to him instead. He grabbed the painting before lifting off into the air back to the Niwa household.

It was Christmas Eve at the Harada house. Everyone was preparing for a Christmas party. That is, everyone but Riku. She sat at her windowsill, gazing out at the moonlit night. She sighed, Daisuke would never love her. He'd always been in love with her sister, that bratty girl Risa. She wanted nothing more for Christmas than his love, the love she would never get. She silently wished upon a falling star. "I wish Risa had never been born…" It was a selfish wish, but just a wish. She meant no harm to befall her sister, she just wanted Daisuke. She never suspected someone had heard her wish, someone who granted it. But that someone did.

Riku heaved a sigh lifting herself up from her windowsill. She glanced back at the moon once more before walking away.

"Risa?" she called, no reply. "Risa?" she called, louder this time. Still no reply. "Risa!" she screamed.

"Who is Risa?" asked her mother, bustling into her room. "Is she one of your classmates? How wonderful, I shall get to meet her tonight!"

"Risa's my sister!" screamed Riku, shocked at her mother. How could she not remember her own daughter? Was it because that daughter had never been born?

"Dear, I know how badly you want a sister, but this 'Risa' girl isn't real. Riku, you're an only child…" her mother replied with a sad look upon her face. "Oh well, you best get ready now…" A sad smile graced her lips before she left the room, leaving Riku there to think.

"What happened, Risa?" asked Riku softly, to no one in particular.

And no one in particular answered, "That is what you wished, is it not?"

Riku gasped, "Who are you and what did you do with Risa?" she screamed.

"She's been erased from existence, just as you've wished…" they replied. Their voice was soft and gentle, yet powerful and full of authority at the same time.

"Bring her back!" shouted Riku, tears threatened to spill at any moment.

No reply, the silence of the room had once again returned. "Bring her back!" she screeched, the tears poured mercilessly down her pale face.

Dark heard a scream, not just any scream, a scream from Riku. 'How did he know?' some might ask. The answer? No one knows, he just did.

"Riku!" he called, flying at full speed until he tumbled onto her balcony.

"Who's there?" called Riku wearily, hearing a loud crash.

"Wow," said Dark, "I really need to work on my landing…"

"Dark?" Riku gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you happy to see me?" he smirked.

"No!" screamed Riku, her face turning red.

"You're cute when you blush," mused Dark.

She growled at him warningly. "I've got no time for you; I've got to go save Risa!"

"Don't tell me you erased her from existence!" laughed Dark, rolling his eyes.

That did it for Riku, she burst into tears. Dark stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Riku, what's wrong?" he asked. The sincerity in his voice was real and his eyes shone with concern.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't think it would come true!" she sobbed helplessly.

"What?" asked Dark patiently.

"I wished Risa was never born and now no one remembers her!" she cried, collapsing into more tears.

"Riku," said Dark as he slowly approached her. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay…"

"No it won't!" Riku lashed out. "This is all my fault, I have to fix it!" She struggled in his grip.

"What if I help you find her?" asked Dark softly, kindly.

"Would you really?" she looked up at him, teary-eyed. He nodded his head, his face serious as ever. And Riku truly believed that together, they could bring Risa back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO what do you think? I know, it's a bit random. It started as a Christmas fanfic with Dark&Riku and look what it turned into!!! REVIEW, plz! -Gaerniko


End file.
